Tigerstar's Tyrannical Rule
by hannahjtrinh
Summary: What would happen when Tigerclaw kills Bluestar? Tigerclaw will take over... And the forest belongs to evil. Fireheart takes his only comfort in Sandstorm. And Bramblekit is being raised to believe in everything that his father does. Can a little kit grow into a fearsome warrior, that defies his own father? Can that little kit help save the forest?
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

** Allegiances**

**THUNDERCLAN**

Leader Bluestar- blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle.

Deputy Tigerclaw- big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws.

Medicine Cat Yellowfang- old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face, formerly of ShadowClan.

Cinderpelt- dark gray she-cat

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

Whitestorm- big white tom

Apprentice-Brightpaw

Darkstripe- sleek black and gray tabby tom.

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

Apprentice-Swiftpaw

Runningwind- swift tabby tom

Willlowpelt- very pale gray she-cat wit unusual blue eyes.

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat.

Apprentice-Thornpaw

Fireheart- handsome ginger tom

Apprentice-Cloudpaw

Graystripe- long-haired solid gray tom

Apprentice-Brackenpaw

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to be warriors)

Swiftpaw- black and white tom

Brackenpaw- golden brown tabby tom

Cloudpaw- long haired white tom

Brightpaw- she-cat, white with ginger splotches

Thornpaw- golden brown tabby tom

Queens (She cats expected or nursing kits)

Frostfur- beautiful white coat and blue eyes

Brindleface- pretty tabby

Goldenflower- pale ginger coat

Speckletail- pale tabby, and the oldest of the queens

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Halftail- big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing

Smallear- gray tom with very small ears

A/N- I'm sorry, but I don't feel like putting the other clans...

Prologue-

"Remember me to StarClan Bluestar!"... A flurry of claws, decided the outcome. Tigerclaw had killed his own leader, just for leadership. It was over. The 4 Clans were over.

"ThunderClan! One of the rogues has killed our leader! It is suspected that it was Brokentail! And in revenge of our leader, I have killed him! It was Bluestar's last life, and I was too late," Tigerclaw said, bowing his head.

Wails were yowled from around the camp.

"Bluestar is dead?" everyone mewed in shock.


	2. Chapter 2- 9 Lives and Apprentices

"Yes, it is considered that Brokentail killed our leader. In revenge, I killed Brokentail! But I was too late, our leader was on our way to StarClan. And as she left, she gave me one last request. She told me 'Tigerclaw, you must unite the 4 Clans. We must become TigerClan... We must be strong. ThunderClan must be the most powerful Clan in the forest. You must groom the young cats to be as strong and loyal as you are...'. I argued against my very weak leader. I told her the forest must have 4 CLANS! But, she told me as your leader, you MUST FOLLOW MY ORDERS," Tigerclaw finished.

The clearing broke out in yowling and caterwauling.

"Yes, to do this... We must have loyal warriors. And to have this we need a powerful deputy! In the eyes of StarClan I choose Darkstripe to be the new TIGERCLAN deputy. Darkstripe, as your first job... You must convince all of the other clans to join ThunderClan, it's no doubt difficult but as my deputy you can do it," Tigerclaw meowed.

"Thank you Tigerstar! I will set out on it immediately! May I take a couple of warriors to help me complete this mission?" Darkstripe asked.

"Of course, but I'm not yet Tigerstar. To change this, I will go to Moonstone to receive my 9 lives from StarClan," Tigerclaw mewed.

"In my place, as momentary leader will be..." Tigerclaw's gaze raked over the Clan. "Whitestorm," Tigerclaw said confidently.

"The stand in deputy when Darkstripe is gone, will be... Longtail," Tigerclaw meowed.

Whitestorm blinked in shock and dipped his head to Tigerclaw.

"Thank you Tigerclaw. We were friends as kits, and apprentices. I am honored to serve as momentary leader, in place of you," Whitestorm meowed.

"Yes, we can renew that friendship perhaps," Tigerclaw mewed.

Whitestorm nodded and began to assign patrols alongside Longtail.

(A/N) I'm skipping to Tigerclaw's Leader Ceremony

_"Tigerclaw, Are you ready to receive your 9 lives?"_

_"I am,"_

_Pinestar- the gift of never abandoning your clan in times of trouble. Tigerclaw growled at this. "You abandoned your clan. You abandoned the Clan. Mom. And me."_

_Leopardfoot- the gift of caring for your elders and queens/ the kits in the Clan_

_Thistleclaw- Never being soft hearted and being a true leader._

_Nightkit- The ability to be brave_

_Mistkit- The ability to be a fair leader_

_Bluestar- Try and be a noble ruler (hate?). _

_Mapleshade- to never banish one on accusations_

_Shredtail- Depend on fighting to survive_

_Sparrowfeather- Never surrendering to an enemy._

_StarClan chanted his name, "Tigerstar, Tigerstar, Tigerstar!"_

Tigerstar dashed out of the Moonstone, he had his 9 LIVES! HE was FINALLY the leader of ThunderClan- Now if Darkstripe succeeded it would be TigerClan...

Tigerstar slowly stalked back to the ThunderClan- soon to be TigerClan Camp. Tigerstar saw a WindClan patrol stop everything, and bow their heads to him.

"Tigerstar, leader of our TigerClan!" they hailed him.

Well it seems that Darkstripe succeeded in one Clan. That's excellent, Tigerstar thought to himself.

A few paces later, a RiverClan patrol came out of the reeds, and repeated the words that the WindClan patrol mewed to him.

So, it seems that Darkstripe had the control over WindClan, and RiverClan... ShadowClan would be the hardest to take control. So Tigerstar walked to the Shadow-Thunder Clan Border and waited for a ShadowClan patrol to bow at Tigerstar's paws. Tigerstar thought to himself, _hmm... I wonder how ThunderClan is doing right now. Whitestorm will make a great deputy after Darkstripe... He's loyal to StarClan, and what his aunt (Bluestar) wanted._

Tigerstar chuckled darkly as he saw a ShadowClan patrol.

"Tigerstar, our new leader," they muttered, and bowed their head to him.

Tigerstar sneered as he dismissed the ShadowClan cats.

Tigerstar padded back to camp in glee. Tigerstar's lifelong dream had come true, he was now the leader of the 4 Clans, or what he prefered to call them, TigerClan. ThunderClan would be the Clan in control...

As Tigerstar stalked through the entrance of camp, he was greeted by yowling, "TIGERSTAR, TIGERSTAR, TIGERSTAR!"

He greeted them with a nod of his head.

"TigerClan! Darkstripe has succeeded in his mission! ThunderClan will be the most powerful Clan, we will rule of over WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan. But together! We will be TigerClan! After the ancient Clan, TigerClan. We will be as strong and powerful as if we really were TigerClan!" Tigerstar yowled.

Darkstripe has his head raised with such arrogance, you would think that he was already a leader. But, he had only united the 4 Clans...

"Tigerstar! Should we really be named after an ancient Clan?" Fireheart mewed.

"Fireheart, do you doubt me? No, I didn't think so," Tigerstar growled.

Fireheart bowed his head in shame, but anyone close to him could see that it was in anger.

"Father! Can I become an apprentice now!" a huge kit mewled.

"Bramblekit, Tawnykit. As my children, you shall carry on my great legacy! That begins with your apprenticeship, as you are the oldest kits in the nursery... You may indeed become apprentices. Tawnykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tawnypaw. Your mentor will be Darkstripe. I hope Darkstripe will pass down all he knows on to you. Darkstripe, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from myself, and you have shown yourself to be bold and courageous. You will be the mentor of Tawnypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her. Bramblekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time you will be apprentices. From this day on, until you receive you warrior name, you will be known as Bramblepaw. Your mentor will be me," TIgerstar finished, as he touched noses with his son, and Darkstripe touched noses with Tigerstar's daughter.

"Bramblepaw, go to the apprentice den and get some rest with your sister," Tigerstar ordered.

Tigerstar then stalked to his den in satisfaction.

Bramblepaw would be very vital in his plans... Bramblepaw was strong, and brave so he would make a loyal warrior and deputy. Only if he had listened...

A/N- I am skipping to where Brambleclaw is a warrior


	3. Chapter 3- Amber Exile

I, Tigerstar, leader of TigerClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn

Bramblepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?

I do.

Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bramblepaw, from this moment you will be known as Brambleclaw. StarClan honors your courage and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of TigerClan.

Brambleclaw! Brambleclaw!

I, Tigerstar, leader of TigerClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn

Tawnypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?

I do.

Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Tawnypaw, from this moment you will be known as Tawnypelt. StarClan honors your swift thinking and your bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of TigerClan.

Tawnypelt! Tawnypelt!

Tigerstar couldn't help but stare down at his kits proudly. They had become very fearsome indeed. Brambleclaw carried out his orders without question and did so so with courage. He was also an excellent fighter. Tawnypelt was a skilled fighter and hunter, and obeyed Tigerstar as well. Out of his kits he would say that Brambleclaw had most potential, he was a powerful tom and could be very persuasive with the others.

Tigerstar stalked to his den and called his newly appointed warriors to his den.

"Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt. Would you carry out my orders without question?" Tigerstar meowed.

"I would," Tawnypelt mewed.

"Brambleclaw?" Tigerstar questioned.

Brambleclaw raised his head defiantly and his stare was so similar to his father's, even Tigerstar had to look at away. Amber eyes stared into amber eyes.

"I don't know anymore," Brambleclaw eventually meowed.

Tigerstar's eyes widened in shock.

"What don't you get," Tigerstar growled.

"I believe that you are wrong. Fireheart is a great cat. I think he should be our leader. I will join him, to defeat you," Brambleclaw spat.

"I thought... I thought that you had the most potential out of you and your sister. You are supposed to be be like me. You were supposed to carry on my legacy. And my heir... My heir wants to join a kittypet?" Tigerstar said mirthlessly.

Brambleclaw lifted his head against his father.

"Yes. I'm sorry father, but you are wrong. I have seen what you did. Fireheart told me, you killed Bluestar! You killed all of the kittypets in the forest! How could you? They are cats, as we are! They only have a collar around their necks. A collar separates us from kittypets! That's it. And you killed all of them. The only thing I can think of is to join Fireheart in exile!" Brambleclaw said angrily.

"Very well, I will give you your wish. Brambleclaw, you are now exiled from TigerClan. May I never see you again." as much as this hurt Tigerstar, he had to do it. For his clan.

Fireheart POV

I looked at the ThunderClan camp in sorrow. Tigerstar had banished me for accusing him of killing Bluestar. That was true, I had told Bramblepaw about his father's treachery... And Bramblepaw's reaction was near scary. His amber eyes burned and he was flexing his claws in and out. But, I couldn't tell if he was happy or mad by this revelation. To me, it looked like he was furious. A few moons later had told me that Bramblepaw was furious. I was hunting, in ThunderClan territory and heard Bramblepaw stalk out of camp.

"Bramblepaw? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I'm Brambleclaw. And by the way, Tigerstar banished me too. I guess I wasn't loyal enough..." Brambleclaw mewed softly.

"No, you were loyal to ThunderClan," I meowed confidently.

He nodded to me.

"Well I had this idea... Since Tigerstar banished a lot of cats, they could join us and we could be a clan together. A Clan living in ThunderClan territory," I suggested.

"That's a great idea! So far, Sandstorm, Cloudpaw, Brackenpaw, Yellowfang, Cinderpaw, Brightpaw, Thrornpaw, and Graystripe were banished," Brambleclaw mewed.

"Excellent, you know where they are?" I questioned.

"Of course," and with a nod, Brambleclaw raced off.

Brambleclaw shortly returned with the named cats.

"Here Fireheart! I got them," Brambleclaw meowed.

I nodded my head at him.

"Um, Fireheart? Are you going to tell them about your idea? Or should I do it?" Brambleclaw asked me.

"You can do it." I mewed.

"Exiled cats of ThunderClan! We are all here, because we share a hatred," Brambleclaw began, he took a deep breath and continued, "My father. He has ruined ThunderClan and changed it into a Clan of cruelness,"

"Nobody wants that. So, Fireheart made up an idea of us becoming a rebel Clan towards ThunderClan. We will be FireClan! Named after our great leader! Firestar!" Brambleclaw meowed confidently.

"Firestar, Firestar!" everyone said, besides Yellowfang. But I knew that she was very proud of me.

"Brambleclaw, you may have not had an apprentice yet, but you will be my deputy," I say, as Brambleclaw bows his head to me respectfully.

"We are FireClan!" our new Clan yells.

Sandstorm presses her head against mine, and I purr softly. My life is looking up. I have a potential mate, and a new clan with a loyal/brave deputy.


End file.
